sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyer Manor
The Dyer Manor is a location in Washington DC on Sleepy Hollow. As all of the residents are deceased, the house remains uninhabited. History Glamoured Sometime after taking on the responsibility of the Witch Stone, the Dyer sisters glamour the house so that it becomes invisible. Around 2017, Malcolm shows a woman, Moll Dyer, the Dagger of Z'urn D'oragh and says that it's the most sought-after cursed item in the history of witchcraft. As two other women enter the room, Malcolm offers the Dagger in return for the witches' treasure. Moll refuses to hand over the Witch Stone, but one of her sister, Malligo Dyer, says that perhaps they should return to the world. The third sister, Marg Dyer, insists that protecting the Witch Stone is their sacred duty. Malcolm points out that what they're guarding has nothing to do with witches, and Malligo demands an explanation. When Malligo and Marg realize that Malcolm is speaking the truth, they grab Moll and demand to know why she lied to them. Marg says that she did it to protect them, but they utter a curse and Moll collapses, choking. After a moment, her tongue transforms into a serpent and crawls out of her mouth. They dump the body not far from the house. The dead body leads Diana Thomas and Jenny Mills and a witness, Ichabod Crane to the manor. They search the place and Jenny admits that she's dealt with security systems. Diana finds the Dagger and Jenny warns that a single cut is instantly fatal. Ichabod figures that the sisters have some kind of machine maintaining the glamour, and notice a clock with mystic symbols. Diana reaches forward to touch it, and the clock glows as it speeds up. The hands stop after a moment, and Malligo magically pulls Diana out of the room. She then comes in and Jenny goes to help Diana. Malligo recognizes Ichabod from when he was with Washington. Diana wakes up in the parlor and finds Marg waiting for her. Marg easily pins her to the wall with a spell, but Jenny comes in and tells Marg that she lies daily to herself about the lie. The witch is impressed by her telling the truth and pins Jenny to the wall as well. However, she points out that Jenny and Diana ruined their fun. Malligo says that she and her sisters were trapped there to guard their captor's treasure. Ichabod has no idea what she's talking about and shoots her, but Malligo easily dodges the bolt. She says that he's lying by omission, including about Molly, and casts the curse. However, she realizes that Ichabod's bolt hit the grandfather clock, just as he intended. The glamour fades and the two sisters take on their true appearance. Jenny kicks Marg back and Diana shoots her dead. Ichabod throws the Dagger at Malligo but she dodges. The clock spins out of control, and Ichabod runs out as a blast of magical energy from it destroys Malligo and ends the glamour. Diana says that she needs a moment and leaves Ichabod and Jenny. Jenny tells him that Diana can handle things, and Ichabod says that they'll tell her the truth about Molly that night. Appearances References Category:Season 4 locations